Lost and Gained
by Derangedpixie
Summary: Man meets women, women meets man. Two strangers run into each other, and Sesshoumaru can't seem to resist the alluring pull of the other and she cannot either, as much as she may deny it. What's to lose when you have so much to gain...right?
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

She wept silently as he stared down at her. Staring so blankly and apathetically. She didn't know why he did not seem to even care. He should have been affected as much as she. Yet he wasn't. She was perplexed by this, but too filled with grief to actually think more of it.

He didn't know what to say or to do. He bit his lip as he felt the urge to shed blood on his claws or let himself feel sorrow. He was torn between being a rock for her or letting his emotions run wild. Even if he would never have let them run their course freely, today was an exception.

Her eyes were swollen, and her tears dripped down her face leaving burning trails. The starch white made her afraid and guilty. Guilty because she knew it was her fault.

He sensed the guilt emanating off her in heavy waves. He delicately put his hand on her shoulder only to be thrown back by a volatile force not of his own, but he knew from who.

The Miko barely registered the barrier she had so suddenly erected. She had no sense on whom was enemy or ally.

The Daiyoukai glared and spoke softly, yet with an icy tone, "Why?" She didn't respond. "You think it's your fault, but it's natures, Miko."

This time she looked.

She struggled as she fought to sit up. Pain shot through her veins like 1,000 needles individually stabbing her. She felt hollow as she absently held her hand to her stomach. Managing to rasp out three words that hit home."You are wrong." Spoken weak yet strong in the meaning.

He narrowed his eyes further. "Miko, I am not wrong often."

"Well then I guess today is just one of those days where you happen to be so." She replied cocking her head slightly. She snorted a bit and slowly lowered her body. She closed her eyes and found that the relief of sleep didn't take long to wash over her. The reprieve of sleep lessened the pain, even if temporarily.

AN:So this is the prologue. Please review I need constructive criticism desperately. Im participating in numerous state writing contests in the near future and I need to know how I can improve


	2. Bruises and Coffee

The pitter pattering of rain sounded on his window pane. Stepping out of the door it indeed felt like rain. He trudged along the sidewalk letting the rain soak through his clothes reaching to his aching bones. Lost, his life was in ruins. In his mind he saw the image of a young child dancing to unheard music. Pirouette after Pirouette, Fouetté en tournant after Fouetté en tournant. Her movements were fluid like a liquid metal; she bent and manipulated her body to her liking. Clenching his eyes briefly his fangs sunk down on his bottom lip slowly. His eyes drifted open slowly as he released the lip from the pressure. He continued on with a solemn face. His stare was directed towards the ground until he felt something crash into his body, and a hot fluid scorch his skin. He glanced up through heavy wet bangs.

Walking briskly with a coffee cup in one hand and an umbrella in the other, she made her way through the throng of people. A vibration against her thigh made her pause, attempt to retrieve the device, and juggle it among the items in her arms. As she halted in the pathway she became unaware of her surroundings. Her phone dropped from her grasp skidding to the ground below her. She bent down to pick up the object followed shortly by being knocked down. With an oomph her coffee soared through the air landing on the stranger before her. Glancing in almost horror, she watched as the brown liquid stained his pristine white silk button down. She hastily began to apologize profoundly, "Sir, I am so..." Her voice reared to a halting stop when she stared into penetrating liquid amber. He cocked his head to the left and slowly extended his arm out. Accepting the polite gesture she got to her feet. Both stared in silence assessing the other. Breaking the silence she softly uttered, "I apologize, I should not have been taking too many things on at once. I seem to have a habit of doing so," chuckling lightly.

He blinked and replied, "It takes two. I was not neither aware of others before me, nor was I looking up." Continuing staring at the man she took in his features. His sodden clothing would've been pristine had it not been for the fact they were stained with coffee, and soaked with rain water. The damp silver hair that reached to his thighs was held up in a high knotted pony tail. Markings on porcelain skin betrayed his heritage of that of a Daiyoukai's. His claws were sharp yet maintained and groomed. There was an air of indifference that he seemed to exude, but at the same time contradicting that apathy was a gloom of sorrow that seemed to weigh on his shoulders.

"Would you like it if I took that to the dry cleaners?" She offered.

"No, it's not as though it's a big ordeal. One shirt less will not make a difference to me." She glanced at the shirt skeptically. By the quality and stitching it had to have been expensive. Possibly Armani judging by the rest of his attire.

Reluctantly she dropped the subject, and instead began a new one. "Gomen, I never asked you your name now, did I?"

His brow raised he retorted haughtily, yet at the same time almost playful, "No, I suppose you did not."

"Well, you can't place all the blame on me as you have yet to ask mine as well." She responded.

"Indeed that is true. So, tell me, what is your name then?" His lips twisted into a smirk, and he wondered why so suddenly his mood had changed from melancholy to almost flirtatious.

"Kagome."

He stepped closer to her picking her chin up, and leaned close, enunciating the syllables in her name, "Well Ka-go-me, since I spoiled your coffee is it not only fair that I take you out for a new one?"

She narrowed her eyes teasingly, "Well, Sir, I do believe what is not fair is that while you have a name for me I do not have the one for you," said Kagome.

He looked at her critically thinking deeply for a moment before replying, "I have a proposition for you, Ms.,I presume, Kagome."

She gazed up at him questioningly. "Yes, Ms. is accurate, and what may I ask is this proposition of yours?"

"Simple. Have coffee with me and I shall tell you my name."

She bit her lip before giving in. "Deal." She may've not known it but that one word uttered from her mouth sealed her fate.

AN: Again reviews would be greatly appreciated. Sorry for errors I did the editing in a rush and the wrutung was slightly rushed as I wanted to get a chapter out today and failed by about 20 or so mins. Damn.


	3. Cafe narcissism

I sat in the cafe sipping my coffee. The quaint little place had an ambiance that gave my soul warmth. Staring into the molten amber eyes of my companion questions flooded my mind. So I asked the simplest yet most complex one of all. "Why?"Leaning forward I rested my chin on my hand.

His eyes seemed to rake over me and wheels seemed to be turning in his head to answer my simple one word question. The question that held something much more than it seemed. "Miss Kagome, what is the fun in giving you that so early in the game?" The mystery man inquired teasingly.

I shifted my legs and responded, "Well, if not why then at least tell me your name. After all we did make a deal. It would be very dishonorable for you to go back on it, don't you think?"

Eyes narrowed almost playfully and in his rich baritone voice he replied, "I live by honor," his eyes seemed to hold a sudden sadness in them and his mouth turned slightly, "it's all you have left in the end of things really." Looking at this man I wondered what he had been through, what he had seen in his life, what made him tick.

Inquisitive.

Thirsting for more.

Thirsting for knowledge of this man.

I cocked my head to the side and stated more so than asked, "You've been through much in your life, haven't you. I can tell in your eyes. For the most part you look stoic, but your eyes," I paused and tapped my index finger to my lips. I stared into his eyes once more, "they hold more to it." His face revealed nothing. His eyes were blank in that moment and I couldn't even attempt to decipher.

"Sesshoumaru." Calmly as if nothing had occurred, and quite suddenly, the one word was spoken.

My eyes widened, "Nani?"

"My name is Sesshoumaru." My mouth formed an oval. Killing Perfection? Such an old and odd name. His parents must've expected much from him I suppose.

"Oh." Such an intelligible response huh? At that moment I really just wondered why my vocabulary decided to fly out a window and leave behind the confused idiot I was sure he thought I was.

"Pondering over my name? Kagome, Kagome, who stands right behind you now?" He smirked in victory.

I quickly flushed and then in indignation I said, "Killing Perfection? Huge ego much? Somehow I find a children's game better than a name that exudes narcissism."

"Ahh but you see it's not narcissistic if it's true."

"You really are that egotistical!" I said appalled.

"No, just a man confident in my abilities. Tell me, Kagome, your surname. I can tell you're of Asian descent, I myself am, which leaves me curious as to why you never introduced yourself by your family name."

"How did you know?"

"Your slight accent and mannerisms gave it away. Not to even mention the fact your first name is clearly Japanese. By the way is it not rude to answer a question with another question?" I blushed thinking of how foolish I had been. Of course he had known! It's not as though Kagome was an American name.

I pointed my finger in his chest, " Now wait a minute here Mister, did you not do the same thing earlier?"

"Well, yes, I suppose I did." Sesshoumaru said. The man was impossible yet at the same time it made me want more.

**AN:You all know by now to review. If there are any errors blame fanfiction. It kept editing out parts of my story so if a chunk is missing please inform me. Thanks Ciao.**


End file.
